


Marry Me

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Based on the song "Marry Me" by Thomas RhettYou were ready to get married, but was Taeyong?





	Marry Me

"She wants to get married, she wants it perfect

She wants her granddaddy preaching the service

And she wants magnolias out in the country

Not too many people, save her daddy some money"

Taeyong arrived at the venue, watching your family members climb the front steps to the church. His hands had been shaking the entire car ride and Yuta had to repeatedly calm him down. The rest of his members were giving him a speech of encouragement from the back seat, trying to prevent him from stopping the car in the middle of the road.

“I can’t do it guys. This is a mistake” Taeyong shook his head and wiped his hands on his pants. People were staring in the car as they walked by, probably wondering why they weren’t getting out.

“It’s not a mistake Taeyong. You promised her, and now it’s time to make her happy” Doyoung paused “You want her to be happy, right?” Taeyong nodded his head slightly, and he felt several people pat his shoulder. His eyes were locked on your father greeting people at the door, thanking them for coming.

I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back

I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask

I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees

You had given him specific instructions to enter around the back so he could bypass the crowds, but it was also where your room was. Taeyong pulled out a flask and downed the contents and handed the empty bottle back to one of the guys. He isn’t sure which one of them took it, but it didn’t matter at this point. Taeyong swung open the door, followed by his friends, and he ran right into your sister.   
“Oh good, you guys are finally here! She’s been asking for all of you! She said, and I quote ‘she doesn’t believe you’ll actually dress in a suit’” Taeyong forced a laugh and followed your sister down the hall. He must’ve wiped his hands at least another 3 times before he opened the door.

"I remember the night when I almost kissed her

Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we’ve been friends for forever"

When he stepped into the room, he was met with you standing in a beautiful white dress. When you turned to look at him, your veil moved along the floor. Taeyong was suddenly taken back to a night in high school when he realized his crush on you. He had been waiting all night to tell you how he felt, but you had been animatedly talking about the plans your committee had made for prom. You both had agreed to go together, as friends, because who else would you want to spend that day with? When you had started to talk about the date dance, Taeyong started to move in closer to you, watching the way your eyes lit up with every detail you spilled to him. He wanted to lean in and feel your lips against his. He wanted to taste the cherry lip balm you were every day, almost religiously. He wanted to make you feel the way you made him feel, but he stopped himself at the last minute, letting you tell him what he had to wear and what colour his tie had to be so it matched your dress.

He was pulled back into the present by Johnny pushing him towards you.

“Do you like it?” you held up the sides of your dress and spun around for him to see.

“It’s beautiful” he managed to get out, tears welling up in his eyes. Today was supposed to be a happy day, so he suppressed the urge to breakdown.

“Noooo Tae, don’t cry” you shuffled up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug.   
“It’s a happy day! Be happy!” you cheered, standing back to look in his eyes

“I am happy.” he forced a smile, but he knew you saw through it.

“Look at you guys!” you backed up and gestured to the rest of his members “wow I need a picture of this! The members of NCT finally dressed up for something besides an awards show” you giggled, and Taeyong swore he fell in love again in that second. You gathered everyone together and posed for a picture with them, feeling lucky to have them all beside you today.

“Okay now shoo” your mom came up and pushed them all out the door.

“I’ll see you at the end of the aisle” you winked at Taeyong, bidding the rest of his members goodbye. Your mom fixed your makeup, adjusted your dress and opened the door for your bridesmaids to leave. You took a few more deep breaths and pushed yourself out the door. When you looked up from the flowers you were clutching, you met Taeyongs eyes and he gave you a small thumbs up and a smile, telling you that you were doing a good job.

Taeyong was doing his best to not cry at the sight of you walking towards him. The rest of his members were stood to the left of him and some of them gave him a small pat on the back.

"Yeah, she wanna get married

But she don’t wanna marry me"

“You may now kiss the bride” Mark leaned down and kissed you while the church erupted in applause. You smiled, happy that the people you loved the most were in one room. You thanked Taeyong on your way back down the aisle, as he was the one who introduced you and Mark. He’s the reason you were standing in this church today, marrying the man you loved since university.

Taeyong turned his head and bit his lip, hiding the tears that fell.

“She’s happy, Tae” Yuta whispered to him “You have to move on now” Taeyong nodded. He knew he should’ve moved on long ago but he thought he might have a small chance to confess to you, but now, that chance was gone. He watched you and one of his youngest friends disappear out of the church doors and towards the limousine that was waiting for you. When he went to follow the rest of the crowd down the aisle, Jaehyun pulled him into an empty room and just held him as he cried.   
“You can cry now, there’s no one left. But after this, we have to go take pictures with her. We have to be happy for her. You can’t let her see you like this.” Taeyong let out a sigh into his friend’s shoulder and agreed He knew he had to support you, no matter what.


End file.
